Gina
|gender = Female |tv series = Jessica Jones *''AKA Ladies Night'' *''AKA Crush Syndrome'' |actor = Nedra McClyde |status = Alive}} Gina is a married woman who was having an affair with Luke Cage. Biography Marriage Gina is the wife of Andre, who enjoys playing rugby with his friends. However, Gina grew dissatisfied with him to the point that she stopped performing fellatio on him.Jessica Jones: 1.02: AKA Crush Syndrome Affair While in Luke's, Gina decided to remove her wedding ring, and began flirting with its owner Luke Cage. Staying until close, Gina and Cage went upstairs to Luke Cage's Apartment to have sex,Jessica Jones: 1.01: AKA Ladies Night though Cage did not know that Gina was married. A few days later, Gina returned to Luke's, sat at the bar, and began flirting with Cage, but he had a cold reaction. Gina decided to be direct and asked Cage to have sex with her upstairs. Cage told her that he does not have sex intentionally with married women. He went further to reveal that her husband Andre hired the private investigator Jessica Jones to take pictures of them. Originally skeptical because what Cage said did not fit Andre's modus operandi, Gina laughed and denied Cage's claims; upon further thought, Gina ran away from the establishment. Confession Gina went to Andre and asked him why he was having her followed; he denied it. She asked her husband about why the private investigator Jessica Jones was taking pictures of her with Luke Cage, inadvertently revealing that she was having an affair with the owner of the bar called Luke's. Andre then rallied his rugby teammates to go to the bar to teach Cage a lesson about sleeping with another's woman. Gina meanwhile realized that Andre had not hired an investigator. Confrontation Gina knocked on the door of the Alias Investigations Office and Jessica Jones answered; she confronted Jones about following her. Since Andre did not hire Jones to follow her Gina wanted to know who did. Jones was unwilling to share the information, since she never discusses her cases. Gina then claimed, that because Jones made pictures, Jones hired herself to get rid of Luke Cage's woman and thin out the competition. She then questioned Jones if she was jealous or a stalker, which made Jones laugh. Because Gina was told that Andre knew, she asked him about it. Jones told Gina that she was sorry that Gina ruined her marriage. Gina, not accepting this, blamed Jones for her ruined marriage because she was digging around. She also blamed Jones for getting Cage's ass beat. When Gina was not willing to give the reason for her last statement, Jones grabbed her by her arm, warning her not to mess with her. Shocked by this, Gina told Jones that Andre, who plays in a rugby league, got his team buddies all worked up and that they are heading to Luke's. Before walking away, Gina asked if Jones was happy now. Relationships Family *Andre - Husband Enemies *Luke Cage - Lover turned Enemy *Jessica Jones References Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes